Second Time
by angelelaura
Summary: He knows she's a killer, but he forgot she wasn't a kid anymore. A one-shot with spoilers for Chronicles of Riddick following the scene on Crematoria where Kyra(Jack) tells Riddick what happened after he left her on New Mecca, then it goes AU. There is a LOT of bad language, its Riddick!


_AN:- I've been so excited for the new Riddick film that I finally got a hold of the director's cut of Chronicles of Riddick. I loved seeing the extra scenes/different shots in that version, so it made me wonder what else could have happened. I do love the film, mainly for the untapped chemistry between Riddick and a grown up Jack and I get that's partly why it's so hot, because it's untapped, but what if it wasn't like that? I'm toying with some follow up ideas but at the moment it's a lone piece. This just came to me last night so this morning I set to write it, edit it and post it in one day._

_There's lots of commas and long pacey sentences in this fic. It's intentional, but sorry if it annoys. Imagine Riddick's monologue in CoR and that's what I was going for with it._

Second Time

* * *

"You signed with Mercs," he said under his breath, walking forward and pausing at the mouth of the cave. He didn't have to say anything more, she knew…

"There was no one else around," she defended.

…She knew why that was a dumb fucking idea, and she knew how he'd feel when he found out. How did she _**expect **_him to react? His fist was tight against the wall; anyone else in his position would be beating the crap out of the nearest surface right now, but not him, he was getting the fuck out of here.

"You're not even going for the sweet spot?" she asked from behind, just as he was about to walk away.

His head snapped up to her, his eyes shining silver, reminding her she was taunting a beast as well as a man.

She didn't care; he'd left her, left her all alone. He'd stopped those guys just now, but he hadn't been there to stop all the others, and there had been _**plenty **_of others.

She wanted him to know it, she wanted him to know what Jack had been through, why she had to be Kyra now. But there was also something else she wanted him to realise. "You know what those guys were gonna do to me, Riddick? Know how many women there are here?" she asked, knowing he wasn't dumb enough not to be able to guess what went on in a place like this.

Hell, he'd been in enough slams to know. Even tough girls get fucked up if they aren't careful, all it takes is one slip up, just like the one she'd made a few minutes ago. If he hadn't have been here she'd be leaving this cell bleeding from places he probably wouldn't want to think about.

He looked away and his jaw tensed as he rumbled out, "Shut up, Kyra." He knew what she was saying, he wasn't an idiot, and she knew he wasn't so what was she playing at? Didn't she know he'd seen enough of this shit over the years?

He didn't need to get his kicks that way, there were enough women around that wanted a piece of him that he didn't have to force any of them, but most creeps in dumps like this could go years without seeing a woman, took their chances when there was one, whether they liked it or not.

She wondered if he'd ever been one of those guys, beating on one of those girls; didn't care if he wasn't, just wanted to hurt him. "Its finders keepers down here," she explained, "you fought them for me, you not gonna collect?"

He clenched his hands into fists and stepped forwards quickly, barking at her, "I fought them to save your ass!" Who did she think he was?

She didn't step back, she wasn't intimidated by him. Knew she should be, if she was smart she would be, but right now she was too angry to be smart. "So you don't want a piece?" she asked.

"Shut your fucking mouth," he growled in her face.

She smiled, glad she'd gotten a reaction out him; this is what she'd dreamed of this last year.

First it had been finding him, then joining him, but after all the Mercs, and all the men, and all the murder all she'd wanted was a chance, just one chance to knock him off his fucking high horse and tell him the mistake he'd made.

Riddick always had a plan, always knew what was coming, but he hadn't thought or cared what happened to her, and she hoped he hadn't seen this. "Come on, Riddick," she said, "how long were you on that planet…alone, working out your…_**frustration**_?"

"Too fucking long," he drawled, not missing a beat and never taking his eyes off her, "so you don't wanna play this game with me." He paused, going for the place that'd hurt her when he added, "_**Little girl**_."

His warm breath puffed out over her face, reminding her how close he was, reminding her that he wasn't to be fucked with. She cocked her head and replied, "I'm all grown up now, haven't you heard?"

"I heard you were stupid enough to get yourself caught," he countered, "sounds like a rookie mistake to me."

She was taken aback a bit, but she dropped her scowl when she realised what she could still do to knock him off his game. "I'm a rookie escape artist," she smirked, "but I'm a pro at other things."

She placed her palm down flat on him, feeling his rock hard pecks beneath her fingers. She'd dreamed of being this close to him when she was a young girl, thought about this body when her nose was pressed firm into those strangers' dirty chests.

He felt her hand slide down his front, he let it go on a little longer than he should have, but he thought for a moment that he could call her bluff. He soon realised she was going all the way when she didn't hesitate at his abs, and he'd had enough by the time her fingers grazed his belt.

He grabbed her hand in a vice grip and told her straight, "Don't wanna know about that, kid."

She knew if he wanted to he could twist her arm and break her wrist, at this angle it would be easy and fast, but she also knew he wouldn't. He'd made his point already with his words, and it stung even though she didn't want it too.

But even if he was denying what he felt she knew he wasn't here by chance. "I know you came to find me," she said, "I'm not stupid."

"That's up for debate," he said, dropping her hand and looking away as if he was bored.

"No way you'd let yourself get brought unless there was something here you wanted," she pressed.

He said nothing and he didn't look back, so she reached out her hand. Her plan was to grab his face and force him to look at her, but she should have known better than to think she could get away with that, because he sensed her first.

Soon he was facing her again, angry eyes staring down at her with a murderous look and her wrist was back in his hand. There would have already been a bruise there in the morning, but now it was going to be angry and black, because he didn't hold back, even with her.

Whether he'd let her grab him or not it'd still gotten him to turn back to her so she asked him, "Do you want me, Riddick?"

He continued to stare, unaffected by the implications in her question. He glared down at her and snarled, "I _**wanted **_you to stay with Imam. I wanted you to stay away from _**me**_." He spat it out as if he was telling her something she should know or teaching her a lesson, and then he finished with disappointment lacing his voice, "but you had to come looking."

Maybe she wasn't a child, but if she wanted to be as cold and calculated as him then she still had something to learn. You couldn't be a killer and care about shit like this, had gotten him into enough trouble being that way. He could see the emotions in her, the wounds. He had scars, physical, whatever, but they weren't as raw as hers; hers were there for all to see.

If she wanted to play a game with him, if she had a plan she hadn't thought it through. She didn't know where to go from here, because she was too angry, too upset with him to think clearly, and he knew it. "You wanted me," he finished harshly, calling her out, "so here I am."

This time she yanked her own hand away instead of waiting for him to let her go and stepped back. "5 years too late," she said.

Now he knew he was right, she was soft on the inside, hated being that way. Well it was time for her to decide, be full killer or talk and share with the group. "Sorry I took so long," he said sarcastically, "what did you want, a birthday card?"

She looked back up, angry that he was making light of her pain; from her point of view this was the furthest thing from funny you could get. He was making her look like a spoilt child who hadn't gotten her way, like it was that fucking simple.

This wasn't her fault; she wasn't the bad guy in this story. It was the only fucking story she wasn't the bad guy and she hated that, so when she chose to bring it up nobody better make a fucking _**joke **_out of it. "How about you not leaving in the first place?" she said, furious that he'd made her say it even though he should already know that was his bullshit move.

He blew out a deep breath, it wasn't just a sigh because he wasn't tired, he was fucking exhausted. He was sick of people not getting this, but he repeated, "I didn't want you to be around me, didn't want you to_** be**_ like me." He shook his head and backed up, turning his back to her when he continued, "Guess it happened anyway. Still my fault, so here I am; to save your ass, fly this coop and drop you off somewhere."

"And then you're gone again?" she pushed, "You think that's what I want?"

"I don't give a fuck what you want anymore, Krya," he said honestly. He _**didn't**_ care what she wanted, truthfully he never did. She'd wanted to stay with him, she'd wanted to _**be **_him; the things she wanted were fucking stupid.

"I'm a fugitive, Riddick," she whined. "They find out I broke outta here they'll come looking for me."

She didn't know when he'd pulled it, but she could see a light flickering around the cell and knew he had a knife. Was probably playing with it while he thought about her, probably didn't realise why that was so fucked up.

"Won't find out," he said, still not turning around, content to have this conversation with the wall because it gave him less mouth and made him less crazy, "guards here'll keep you on the books, otherwise they'll lose your cut."

She walked up behind him, but this time didn't make the mistake of touching him or even getting too close, because she wanted him to really listen. "But I'm still me," she said. "I can't settle anywhere, they'll find out who I am. There was a bounty on me, every Merc in the universe has seen my face, and it pays them to remember it."

"I know places," he grumbled. "Been on the run long enough to know where to go."

"So why can't we go together?" she asked, hating how innocent her voice sounded, like Jack's fucking voice.

"One shadow goes unchecked," he said turning around finally, "not two."

She said nothing, and he knew he'd got her stumped for a moment. He took that as his opportunity to really look at her. He stepped forward and she flinched slightly, but then she caught herself not wanting to show him weakness and stiffened up.

He started to circle her slowly, his head tilting from side to side as he took in what he saw, the curves of her and the bravado beneath the curves. He leaned in to smell her, it wasn't necessarily sexual, it was just how he got a feel for a woman, but he felt her shiver involuntarily. "You're living in a dream world, Kyra," he said slowly, rumbling out each syllable thoughtfully, "and you say you're not a little girl anymore."

He could see she was a woman, because she'd got a fucking stunning body, but she wanted to play with the big boys and she wasn't ready. She didn't know how to play it, didn't know how to beat him; one day she would, but not today.

Suddenly she turned around to face him and he smirked, almost pleased that she'd gotten over herself and stepped up to him again.

"I'm a woman, a fully grown animal," she said under her breath, "just like you." Then she leaned forward and before he knew it, something that never fucking happened, she was kissing him.

He stood fast, every muscle in his body tensing as she slipped her lips over his. He didn't want to drop his guard, but his dick hardened as soon as he felt her small breasts push up against him, and that made his mouth lag open leaving him completely under her mercy when she decided to deepen the kiss.

He didn't really respond, but that didn't seem to bother her, because she could feel the tension in his body and knew that even though he was good at keeping his motor cool she was still driving him crazy. She ground her body up against his and her hands clutched his shoulders, her fingernails cutting into his skin.

He groaned a low warning growl, telling her to back off, which she did.

She moved away dragging his bottom lip between her teeth and tugging slowly. His eyes beamed directly into hers, his heart beat steady now in anticipation, waiting for her next move, realising he didn't have a clue what it was for once, but knowing he had to be ready for it.

"Don't forget it for a minute," she said, pulling back. She stared for a moment, seeing the heat in his eyes. He _**did **_want her, he couldn't help it, and now she knew it, she had him on the run, all men were the fucking same.

She turned around and walked out, she didn't look back because she knew he wouldn't follow her, even if he wanted to. He'd rain himself in, maybe come for her later, but not now while she had the upper hand...

* * *

...'When I got here she distracted me with the light, knew it'd take my attention, give her the chance she needed to cut me so I'd drop her. That was the first time she surprised me.

'Heard she'd killed people, didn't surprise me. Pissed me off, but didn't surprise me.

'That's why I dropped her in New Mecca in the first place, because I knew. After she shot that crazy bitch back on the Merc ship, slept like a baby afterwards holding the gun, that's when I knew what she was.

'Didn't like that I saw me in her, but it didn't surprise me, after what I'd put her through kids catch on fast, I did.

'Just now was the second time, didn't see that kiss coming, surprised the hell out of me.

'Next time I'll be ready, she's not gonna get the better of me again.'

* * *

The End (for now)…


End file.
